


Backseat

by bruises



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Nervousness, Road Trips, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’ve been driving for hours. It’s not that Kira doesn’t trust Lydia to drive – she just doesn’t like cars in general, much less sleeping  in them. Her girlfriend on the other hand, had fallen asleep on her shoulder almost two hours ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backseat

**Author's Note:**

> made for the twmicrobang. a playlist was made for this by [banshee-cheekbones](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/). check it out [here](http://twmicrobang.tumblr.com/post/113873106867/four-songs-for-dozing-and-four-songs-for-after)

They’ve been driving for hours. It’s not that Kira doesn’t trust Lydia to drive – she just doesn’t like cars in general, much less sleeping  in them. Her girlfriend on the other hand, had fallen asleep on her shoulder almost two hours ago.

Kira wanted to shrug Braeden off her shoulder when she’d been asleep for half an hour because her shoulder began to go numb, but Braeden looked too peaceful so she decided to leave her.

“We can always wake you up when we stop at a gas station or get anything to eat, Kira,” Allison tells her from the passenger’s seat. “You haven’t slept since we started driving and we’ve been on the road for almost a day.”

“She’s right you know, you should get some sleep,” Lydia adds.

Kira rolls her eyes at Lydia. “You’re just saying that because she’s your girlfriend.”

“Yes, but I’m also saying it because it’s logical. I’m a good driver, we’ll be okay,” Lydia says confidently.

Deciding that there’s no point in wasting her breath and arguing, Kira tries to close her eyes and fall asleep. It doesn’t last for long because the second that Lydia hits the breaks is the second that her eyes snap open.

“What was that?” Kira asks, startled. This wakes Braeden up.

“I’m just stopping at the lights, Kira,” Lydia replies calmly.

Braeden sits up and yawns. “What’s going on? Kira, is everything okay?”

Kira doesn’t really want to respond to that so she gives Braeden a small nod. Braeden looks up at her and kisses her cheek before going back to fall asleep on her shoulder.

“Everything will be alright,” Braeden tells Kira as she reaches for her hand.

Braeden holds Kira’s soft hand in hers, attempting to soothe her. Before she knows it, she’s fallen asleep again, leaving her with Allison and Lydia.

“Is she always this tired?” Lydia asks.

Kira shakes her head. “Not usually. She got back from a mission the day we decided to go on this road trip.”

“Oh,” Lydia replies from the front seat, not say anything else.

Kira’s eyelids become heavy and she knows she’s going to fall asleep at any minute. She does her best to stay awake but her lack of sleep catches up on her.

-

The sound of a camera snapping a photo wakes Kira from her sleep (and promptly Braeden too). She opens her eyes ones and closes them quickly, not welcoming in the bright light of the sun.

“Why’d you have to wake me up?” Kira frowns, now leaning against Braeden.

Allison chuckles. “The two of you looked so cute snuggled up in the back; I had to take a photo of it.”

“And,” Lydia adds, “We’re at a gas station. There’s time for a toilet break and then we’ll meet back here and go through a drive thru.”

Everyone agrees and then steps out of the car while Lydia fills up the tank. Kira feels her muscles stretch after being in the same position for such a long period of time. Braeden follows behind her and the two of them lean against the side of the car, looking up at the clouds (and avoiding looking directly at the sun).

“Did you have a good sleep? I know that it wouldn’t have been very long though,” Braeden asks.

Kira shrugs. “It was better than nothing, I suppose. Driving across the state for this music festival better be worth it.”

“It’ll be worth it, don’t you worry!” Lydia calls from the other side of the car.

Braeden and Kira laugh together, their hands finding their way to each other as they do so.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, let me know what you think!  
> [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
